1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to actuators. More particularly, the present invention relates to compensating for temperature effects associated with magnets used in actuators.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to maintain accuracy in precision motion applications is critical. If the accuracy of a precision motion application such as a photolithography application is compromised, for example, the integrity of a wafer processed by the photolithography application may be compromised. The accuracy of precision motion applications may generally be adversely affected by a variety of disturbances including, but not limited to including, vibrations.
To substantially minimize the adverse effects of disturbances on precision motion applications, precision motion applications may incorporate systems which are arranged to compensate for the disturbances. By way of example, to reduce the effects of vibrations in a photolithography apparatus, an active vibration isolation system may be incorporated into the photolithography apparatus to substantially dampen the vibrations. Active vibration isolation systems are generally effective in dampening vibrations associated with a photolithography apparatus. As the ability to dampen vibrations which may adversely affect the performance of a photolithography apparatus improves, the effect of other types of disturbances on the photolithography apparatus is becoming more prevalent.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and a system which compensates for disturbances that affect precision motion applications. That is, what is desired is a method and a system which increases the accuracy of precision motion applications by compensating for disturbances that would generally have an undesirable effect on the accuracy.